Rise of the Demon King
by CrimsonDarkness 0013
Summary: After series end- 6 months have passed since Kagome has returned to the Fuedal Era, but the era of peace that was will be broken by a dark prophecy that may mark to the beginning of a new era...Rated T to be safe. Pairings: InuKag and MirSan
1. Reboot update

I will be re-booting this...extremely hiatus start of a fanfic now that I am back in my Inuyasha phase, so the first chapter will have minor changes in gneneral, but not oo much change. For anyone excited about the Final Act (if anyone hasn't seen it yet), hope you don't mind reading this afterwards.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Times of Change

"Inuyasha, behind you!"

"I know! Kaze no Kizu!"

One year and six months have passed since Naraku's defeat, a tranquil aura of peace taking the land of Feudal Era Japan by storm. With the Jewel of Four Souls forever banished from the realm of the living and dead, fewer demons have shown their faces with no lesser of a purpose since the jewel is now gone, and the very people who have risked their lives and sacrificed more than enough to cleanse the land from most demons and save others.

Unfortunately, a time of peace can only last so long…

"It's gotten boring around here…and these petty villages asking for help for demon that aren't even worth our time aren't making it any better," Inuyasha keh'ed as he walked beside Kagome, walking back towards Kaede's village, having eliminated a small demon from nearby.

"Well, I can't help it if the number of demons around here is diminishing," Kagome responded. Having decided to live in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and her friends after graduating and leaving behind her home and family of the present era, she has become the priestess of the village, wearing the traditional hakama, tabi and obi as a symbol of accepting the role that Kikyo took, bow and arrows across her back.

Inuyasha crossed his arms with a scowl.

"You couldn't even bring a cup of ramen before coming back?"

"Inuyasha, I thought we already got over that argument over with."

"Well, you could've."

"I didn't say I didn't-" Inuyasha almost had a twinkle in his eye- "But I didn't say I did either."

"…Why you-," Kagome suddenly leaned onto Inuyasha, cutting his remark short as her own deep chocolate eyes met his own golden amber orbs, that were faltering with undeniable defeat from his lover's charm.

"…yes?"

"That look isn't going to work on me forever you know," Inuyasha pressed his forehead to Kagome's own, putting his arm around her.

"I'll take my chances. They haven't failed me for three years," Kagome did a quick peck on the hanyou's lips by surprise before turning her head to a yell from an all-too familiar monk.

"Monk, we agreed today you would take this shift."

"Ah, but my dear Sango-."

"No buts Houshi…You're the one who wanted to bear children."

"They're at it again…" Kagome sighed, trying to hide her laughter. The two continued into the village, following the sound of the one-sided argument to the origin of the hut, along with unison of cooing and laughter also meeting their ears. They soon enough reached the hut, Inuyasha flinging the bamboo door hanging away, though Kagome had the first word.

"Hey there!"

"Ah, Kagome, Inuyasha. Back so soon?" Sango responded, lightly rocking her first son in her arms. Little had she changed with the passage of time, except for the fact she now had a pair of young twin girls and a son, but her will and strength of an exterminator had not changed by a single bit, along with her hidden fiery (and slightly terrifying) temper.

"Yeah, there wasn't much to be done."

"As expected. There isn't much going around since," Miroku added, holding the twins in his arms. He, too, hadn't changed much physically, the absence of his Wind Tunnel allowing him restful nights without having to think of death lingering at his fingertips; "A favor though, Lady Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Can you please take my shift for this moment-," The monk was cut off by the bonking upon his cranium of Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Don't think that you can escape this easily Houshi…" Sango said, placing back her giant boomerang in the corner.

"Don't be so harsh on him," Kagome defended, "I won't mind helping a bit here. Miroku can scout with Inuyasha this time around."

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha's ears slightly flatted down on his head as he saw Kagome place her bow and arrows to the side, Miroku passing her the twins.

"You have my thanks, Kagome," Miroku practically beamed, but a cold, almost demonic aura came from Sango's general direction ceased it; "And I shall resume my duties of taking care of my lovely wife and children when I return."

Inuyasha seemed slightly disappointed, Kagome noticing and giving him a reassuring nod and smile that always made todo the same. Before he could reply however, Miroku dragged him out with his Shakujou staff in hand, almost tripping on his robe before he left.

"He seems to be in a hurry…" Kagome commented, sitting down and setting down the twins turning back to Sang; "Have Kohaku and Kirara visited yet?"

"They should be here in a few days. He says his training has gone well," Sango responded; "By the way Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"When are you and Inuyasha going to consider having a child?"

"W-wha?! What's with the question?" Kagome was blushing madly, the twins laughing at how fast her face changed color.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me now," Sango slightly laughed; "Would you like some tea? I just made it, but the Houshi left before he could have one."

"Sure."

The priestess reached for a cup on the tray nearby, but the most obscure thing happened; right before her fingertips even reached the simple bamboo chalice, a splintering crack had appeared at its edge, the tea itself not seeped through the shallow yet disturbing crevice. *

"Huh?"

"A crack? That's strange…" Both women had a look of concern for a moment before looking at each other.

"…you don't think…"

"Probably just a defective cup. Nothing to worry about right?"

"Y-yeah."

'I hope.' The two thought.

* * *

"About time I got a break..." Miroku said, stretching out his arms with a yawn.

"Did you even sleep?"

"Barely. I stayed up most of the night taking care of Haru."

"Well, you are the one who asked Sango to bear not 10, but 20 children."

"Well, I didn't actually completely think it through then."

"Of course you didn't."

The conversation dragged on as the sun slowly began setting over the horizon. Just as the two were about to turn around, Inuyasha suddenly tensed up, his nose twitching.

"I sense a demonic aura…"

"And I smell blood…and a whole lot of it," Inuyasha turned towards the east and began running, Miroku quickly keeping up from behind.

Soon enough, his ears picked up sounds of screaming villagers and roaring of demons, speeding up as the voices were suddenly ceased by the sound of ringing blades and hearty laughter from the demons. In a matter of minutes, they reached to find a tiny village in ruins, and the earth ran red with blood of the villager's corpses as their bodies were littered about.

In the midst of violence were two towering oni, centaur-like with their bottom half of a mix between a horse and rough spiked armor with a deadly whip-like tail, giant stone masks upon them that completely covered their faces and chests as one held a giant club in each hand, the other a giant pair of bloodied cleavers.

"Well well, look what we got here…a couple of troublemakers," Inuyasha smirked as he drew out his Tessaiga, quickly transforming into its enlarged form. "About time we had something exciting to face."

The two ogres, a red and blue, turned their heads to the monk and half-demon, giving no warning as they began running towards them with weapons high.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha immediately countered, the full force of the attack being launched at the two, but to no avail as they had their weapons up in defense, not even slowing them down.

Miroku quickly side-stepped from the rampaging, blue skinned cleaver wielder, but barely held up his staff in time to block a grand swing from one of its blades, actually flying back from the force; Inuyasha stood his ground and swung his blade towards the mask, inevitably being pushed back and having to jump back before the giant club could make contact with him.

Masked Crimson Oni seemed relentless as they didn't stop there, immediately chasing their prey.

"Damn…" Inuyasha leaped and ducked as the Oni kept swinging his club with such a speed, it took a while for him to understand that it was continuously using combos, but that didn't tempt him to give up; "Kongosoha!"

A storm of adamant spear took the ogre by surprise, the diamonds embedding into his mask and shattering it, revealing a grotesque mass of flesh that barely could be considered a face, though the mess of teeth and two, tiny black dots above them indicate their physical source of senses. Miroku, recovering form the blow, immediately followed up with his sutras, hitting them right in the exposed face, causing it to trample and roar in pain. However, it continuously continuesd to flail its weapons about, forcing the two to fall back as the Blue still-masked Oni went after them as well.

"I'm guessing you know the phrase 'you get what you ask for'?" Miroku remarked as he turned the corner and headed into an alley, the Oni barely nicking the wall of the building as it went after Inuyasha. Miroku scaled and climbed to the rooftop as he saw the action from a better view/

"Shut up!" Inuyasha soon enough turned around, standing his ground as Blue Oni quickly got closer, just enough so that when the leap was taken, the half demon was just above the exposed back of the Oni, open for misfortune. "Kongosoha!"

The effect was immeiaite, the Oni felled as it tripped and rolled, skidding at last to the other end of the village, motionless.

"Heh, one down, one to go!"

"Inuyasha, look out!

Inuyasha was not ready to suddenly feel the force of a club launch him forward and right onto the Blue Oni's body. Miroku quickly took action as he leapt onto the Red Oni's back, slamming his staff's end on its head, though this only resulted in further agitation of the creature as it bucked and thrashed about. With nothing to hold on, it was only a matter of moments as Inuyasha, finally standing, is smacked right back down with his flung partner atop of him, then was promptly shoved aside.

"I'm not the only one who's losing my touch, monk! He's gonna escape!"

With a shriek and sense of direction recovered, the oni turned the other way and began to escape into the forest.

His opponents immediately followed.

However, just as the oni disappeared into the darkness of the woods -its pursuers barely making it to the edge-, something took them by surprise.

A sudden quake made the ground tremble beneath their feet, the earth splitting before them as it swallowed the forest it came across.

"What-?" Miroku and Inuyasha -with equally shocked thoughts- found themselves backing off away from the opposite sides of the growing split as it came about, as if it were aiming for nothing but the corpse of the Blue Oni, disappearing into the dark crevice. And almost as quick as the ground opened, a louder and stronger tremble followed as it closed the great gap, sending dust and debris around the surrounding area, leaving a lingering brown haze.

It took a moment for the two to recover, as they attempted to see past the dust and find each other, though even the dispersion did not take long to occur.

"Hey, you alright Miroku?" Inuyasha called out.

"I'm alright...but I'm not exactly sure what happened." The monk looked back to the village, the littered corpses -human and animal- all seemingly gone. even the damage that should have been there is not, whatever the tremor moved did little to nothing to the homes. "The demonic auras just vanished, and it seems we have no survivors or bodies to go by either."

Inuyasha sheathes his blade with a humph, crossing his arms. "I can't pick up any real scent either anymore. Even the blood of the villagers is already worn away from what happened."

"Hm...let's go back then. We're not exactly sure who is really responsible for this and why it happened."

"Great..." Inuyasha sullenly stated, following his friend back to the village. Little did they know of the witnesses that remained unseen and unheard, witnessing the events that took place. To mere events that prelude a great change to come.

* * *

.

*Whoever hasn't heard of this detail, this is a Japanese omen of a sort; a telltale sign that a tragedy or turn of bad fortune was to befall soon.

**The oni designs were taken from Okami's own Red and Blue Oni, I figured they make decent starter enemies and coming back to it, still do.

It's been a long while, but this a plot that was wiritten out for a long while and I'd like to actually have it out this time around, especially with the release of Inuyasha Final Act in English dub!

To anyone who remembers the original first chapter, it was longer, and it did have more description of the new characters, but I found them to be overwhelming after some renovating, so if you don't remember...I said nothing.

College is not gonna go easy on the work for me, so I can't guarantee weekly updates. If there are enough followers, maybe. Again, all depends on what I'll be able to do.


End file.
